According to the invention, the slip-form concreting is carried out by means of a rigid slip-form, which is repeatedly lifted first at that side of the concrete structure being cast from which the slip-form is to be guided away, such that the slip-form when being lifted is shifted towards the opposite side, where, in subsequent operations, it is repeatedly lifted to the same level as it was previously caused to occupy at the side from which the slip-form is to be guided away. Since it is possible to carry out the method according to the invention by using a conventional slip-form jacking equipment, this method can be readily applied where a rigid slip-form is utilized By this invention it has thus become possible to provide a guiding method which on account of its simplicity is quite outstanding as compared with the prior art methods of this kind.